powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Elizabeth Delgado
Elizabeth "Z" Delgado is a former street thief alongside her best friend Jack Landors who were given a chance to join Space Patrol Delta and reform themselves. Unlike Jack, Z quickly jumped into the opportunity and joined the team as the S.P.D. Yellow Ranger and for many years to come. Character History Dino Thunder When Kira touched a glowing rock, she saw herself becoming a . However, she also had a vision of the future Yellow Ranger blasting an unnamed monster. S.P.D. Z spent most of her life living on the streets - helping the homeless by stealing from those more fortunate. She desired to be a part of something bigger, and when arrested by S.P.D. was offered that chance by Commander Cruger when he made her the Yellow Ranger. Z is the one who always looks out for those who are less fortunate or being picked on. When young Sam was picked on by his peers for being different, Z remembers what she went through as a child and comes to Sam's aid. When Z was only 12, she was ridiculed for her genetic abilities and was once saved by a mysterious person in the shadows. The person turned out to be none other than Commander Cruger. This inspired a desire to protect others. Through S.W.A.T. training on Zantor, Z learns to get over her differences with Syd and work together as a team, the Rangers take down a renegade A-Squad. When Jack leaves S.P.D., Z stays with the Rangers and continues to live out her dream of protecting the innocent. Super Megaforce Z returned with her fellow S.P.D Rangers returned as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. Genetic Powers *'Replication': Z has the ability to clone herself. S.P.D. Yellow Ranger - S.W.A.T. Mode= Zords *S.W.A.T. Flyer 4 Arsenal *Delta Morpher *Delta Max Striker *Delta Enforcer }} Ranger Key The S.P.D. Yellow Ranger Key is Z's personal ranger key. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Gia Moran (Super Megaforce Yellow) who uses it to fight as the S.P.D. Yellow Ranger. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the S.P.D. Rangers while fighting Tentacus. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the S.P.D. Rangers in their fight with Cybax. *When the Super Mega Rangers (bar Noah) became the S.P.D. Rangers while fighting Skatana's X-Borgs. Behind the scenes As one of the five B-Squad Rangers, Z featured in her own specially filmed profile short released by Jetix to promote S.P.D.. Called upon by Anubis Cruger, Z states her name, rank and genetic powers. Notes *Z is the first female Yellow Ranger with a legitimate female Sentai counterpart, but not to have a skirt with her ranger suit. Previous 6 chosen female Yellow Rangers each didn't have a skirt with their ranger suit due to having male Sentai counterparts. *She shares her last name with Danny Delgado from Power Rangers Wild Force. *In the Japanese Power Rangers dub, Elizabeth was voiced by Ayumi Kinoshita, who played her counterpart, Marika Reimon (DekaYellow) *She shares her Super Sentai counterpart concept of having a special ability Jasmine being an Esper while Z has the ability to multiply. The rest of DekaRangers do not have any kind of special ability. Appearances **Episode 20/Finale: Legendary Battle ***''The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition'' }} See Also her main Counterpart her secondary counterpart in Dekaranger 10 years after References Category:Female PR Rangers Category:Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Yellow Ranger Category:SPD Rangers Category:B-Squad Rangers Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities Category:Rangers without Secret Identities Category:PR Brigade-themed Rangers Category:Legendary Rangers Category:PR 4 Category:Characters portrayed by Motokuni Nakagawa